


oh jeezums!

by anaea



Category: da wae
Genre: M/M, bisexual da wae, but does it even matter, gay tomato, i don't know hot to tag, i tried to make this as cringey as possible, pls give me validation, this is a crack fic about da wae and tomato, transboy tomato, xoxo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaea/pseuds/anaea
Summary: this was good righty'all know who da wae is but you probably don't know who tomato is so yeahthis is tomato: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_KV5QPuiouoNeFQu0PYzpbN0fJ-5cVcVZGZ_ltmnnlI/edit?usp=sharinggimme validatioooonnmy tumblr is stnlon.tumblr.com if u have any thoughts drop em there





	oh jeezums!

once upon a time da wae was walking down the street and that’s when he saw tomato. he thought tomato looked like a really kool kid so he threw a banana peel in his direction hahah get SHREKED!! tomato slipped on the peel and went “oh jeezums!” and da wae felt so bad that he rushed over to tomato and said, “oh no!! i didn’t mean to have u go oh jeezums :(((“. tomato got even REDDER than he already was because he was mad at this distorted thot that threw a banana peel at him! but then he was like wait dis guy seems like a kool kid so tomato said, “i forgive u owo, but don’t make me go oh jeezums again!” 

 

da wae agreed to what tomato said and then asked, “what’s your name?”. tomato started wheezing and he almost fell on the floor. da wae’s non existent eyebrows were furrowed. tomato, finally able to breathe again said, “don’t you think it’s pretty obvious? like, look at me. i’m a tomato.” da wae started laughing too, of course, his name was tomato, how stupid could he be? “oh yeah. that makes a lot of sense. my name is da wae, in case you were wondering.” tomato nodded.

 

“you know what, tomato? when i first saw you i thought you were a pretty kool lookin’ guy and that’s why i threw the peel at you. would you wanna hang out sometime? we could uhh eat bread and watch john mulaney or something...” da wae was freaking OUT on the inside did you just ask tomato out god you an idiot. tomato said, “yeah, that would be super lit.” somehow,  even though both da wae and tomato were red, you could see the blush on both of their faces. he put his number inside da wae’s brain with his super tomato powers and then said he had to leave. da wae just stood there still in shock. da wae couldn’t believe tomato might actually like him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was good right 
> 
> y'all know who da wae is but you probably don't know who tomato is so yeah  
> this is tomato: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_KV5QPuiouoNeFQu0PYzpbN0fJ-5cVcVZGZ_ltmnnlI/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> gimme validatioooonn
> 
> my tumblr is stnlon.tumblr.com if u have any thoughts drop em there


End file.
